Piezas de cristal
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Con paciencia las piezas de cristal podían volver a unirse. Con paciencia los corazones de Gray y Juvia sanarían. [Mención Gruvia][Éste fic participa en el reto "Tu Mago Favorito" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"]


¡Holi, mis queridos lectores! ;D

Por poco no completo esto. En fin, hace unas semanas me fue hecha la invitación a participar en el reto "Tu Mago Favorito" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore", así que ésta es mi aportación. ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo se maneje esto pero voten por mí ~! :DD

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo únicamente los tomo por mero amor y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Personaje principal: Juvia Lockser.

Palabras exactas: 805 palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Piezas de cristal<strong>

::**H**eadcanon **P**ost-**T**ártaros::

El sonido de tarros de cerveza chocando entre sí, aunado a las risas provenientes de unos cuerpos mal heridos, era lo que se escuchaba en el destruido gremio Fairy Tail. *Aunque había pequeños detalles que no recordaban, habían ganado la guerra contra Tártaros.

El que todos aún conservaran su magia y estuvieran a salvo, era un claro indicativo de su victoria. _Victoria_ que, aunque quisieran negarlo, también los dejaba con un sabor _amargo_ en la boca.

La mayor de los hermanos Strauss, tan herida como estaba, paseaba sonriente entre los escombros del lugar, llevando consigo bebidas en los pocos vasos que se habían salvado dentro del almacén. Una repentina corriente de aire frío sopló por el lugar, haciéndole mecer sus largos cabellos junto con la falda de su vestido; instintivamente levantó la mirada al cielo, buscando comprobar el estado del clima.

—Está muy nublado… —murmuró preocupada.

—Es por Juvia —le aseguró la voz de Lucy cerca de ella.

Ambas magas se miraron por breves instantes, para luego mirar a la lejanía; sentada sobre montones de escombros, la silueta de la peliceleste les daba la espalda.

Un segundo sopló de aire frío las golpeó.

Ciertamente Juvia Lockser no era partícipe en la celebración de sus compañeros, ella había preferido alejarse silenciosamente de todos. Físicamente estaba cansada, y psicológicamente hecha pedazos.

Todo mundo en el gremio formaba un tumulto alrededor de Natsu y de Gray. Pero… por primera vez Juvia no deseaba estar cerca del mago Demon Slayer. ¿Y cómo podría acercársele después de lo que había hecho? Incluso de sólo pensarlo el rostro le pesaba demasiado por las lágrimas.

Se había convertido en una _asesina_. Había destruido a Keith de los Kyukimon, e indirectamente causado la muerte de Silver Fullbuster. Juvia lo sabía, había violado una de las leyes morales más importantes de Fairy Tail. _"Un mago de Fairy Tail no toma la vida de su oponente"._

_No... _

¿Por qué parecía que su existencia estaba maldita?

Las pisadas de alguien en dirección a ella apenas lograron inquietarla. Por el sonido, proveniente de unas botas pesadas, deducía que se trataba de Gajeel. Su mejor amigo. ¿Quién más sino era él?

—Juvia… —la llamaron.

Inmediatamente su corazón comenzó a dar pálpitos dolorosos. Demasiado dolorosos. No necesitaba ni darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba, ella podría reconocer la voz de Gray donde fuera.

Pero en ésos momentos… no lo quería cerca. No podía soportarlo. No respondió nada, así como tampoco lo miró. Únicamente pudo atinar a sollozar sin poder reprimirse.

Gray por su parte la observó fijamente, su corazón también daba brincos dolorosos, como si se hubiese logrado sincronizar con el de la maga elemental.

—Juvia… contéstame —volvió a insistir con voz suplicante.

—Perdó… name… Gray —pudo balbucear.

El Fullbuster inmediatamente ensanchó los ojos, era la primera vez que le escuchaba a Juvia decir su nombre sin ningún honorífico ni con su usual tono empalagoso.

—_Y-yo_… te-tengo la culpa… de que… Silver-sama… —habló rápida y entrecortadamente—. Juvia es una terrible persona —puntualizó hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Sus ojos azules inundados en gruesas lágrimas, hinchados, volviéndose rojos poco a poco por el ardor; su nariz a punto de moquear, y su rostro en una auténtica expresión de dolor. Generalmente no importaba lo serio de la situación, Juvia siempre mantenía algo de su personalidad tierna y fantasiosa.

Pero en ése momento parecía más como_ piezas de cristal_ esparcidas por el suelo, rompiéndose, resquebrajándose aún más de lo que se encontraban.

El mago apretó los labios con cierta frustración marcada, ¿por qué ella tenía que sufrir en lugar de él? Era injusto. Lentamente acercó su cuerpo al de ella, pasándole tímidamente un brazo por la espalda para terminar acariciándole la cabeza. Instintivamente Juvia hizo ademán de querer alejarse, como si se estuviera quemando, sin embargo Gray se lo impidió apretando su agarre.

—No importa qué —comenzó a hablar con firmeza—, estoy contigo.

Lo mismo que le había dicho antes de que Fairy Tail iniciara la guerra con Tártaros.

Los labios de la peliceleste comenzaron a temblar peligrosamente. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, como si con eso el dolor se le fuera. El pelinegro únicamente agachó la vista, podía intuir claramente lo que Juvia sentía, y aunque él se mostraba más fuerte también se sentía deshecho.

En un segundo el cielo se tornó completamente oscuro, cayendo después de él, fragmentos de hielo. Bolas de granizo. Inmediatamente todos los magos del gremio comenzaron a dispersarse buscando un lugar donde resguardarse. Excepto Gray que abrazaba a Juvia, con fuerza, protegiéndola en medio del aguacero que había desatado.

El ruido de la tormenta era tan fuerte que mitigaba los alaridos de Juvia y de Gray.

Con paciencia las piezas de cristal podían volver a unirse.

Con paciencia los corazones de Gray y Juvia sanarían.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>*SPOILER 407. Cuando el Maestro Makarov le pide a Doranbolt que borre los recuerdos de Lumen Histoire.<p> 


End file.
